Artifact Registry
The following is a database to help direct you to artifacts in Warehouse 13. The list is organized alphabetically by the artifacts name, not the actual object. # *007's Gadgets *1st Dalai Lama's Singing Bowl *3-D Glasses *9th Parachute Chasseur Regiment Pin *12 Case of Cheetah Energy Drink *12th Street Sign and Rubble From The Algiers Motel *16th Century Ear Trumpet *23 Blades from the execution of Julius Ceasar *24 Case of Red Bull Energy Drink *76 Trombones *1800s Safety Coffin Bell *1895 White House Christmas Tree Lights *1907 Thomas Flyer from the 1908 New York to Paris Race *1916 Jersey Shore Shark Tooth *1930s Santa Claus Hat *1950s Blue Police Telephone Box *1950s Vegas Poker Deck *1955 Triple Die-Cents *1956 Beaverton Horse Show Trophy *1960s Telephone *1977 NYC Blackout DJ Mixer *1979 National Christmas Tree Star *1980s Jukebox *2000 New Year's Ball A *A.A. Milne's Honey Dipper *ABBA's Champagne Glasses *Abby Normal's Brain *Abd Al-Rahman Al-Gillani's Walking Stick *Abigail Williams' Pendent *Abing's Erhu *Abraham Lincoln's Top Hat *''Abraham Lincoln, Vampire Hunter's'' ''Woodcutting Axe *Abraham's Sapphire *Abraham Suydam's Golden Pocketwatch *Abu al-Qasim's Bellows *Abu al-Qasim's Forceps *Abu Hurairah's Tombstone *Achilles' Sandal *Ada Lovelace's Dress *Adam Lanza's Gun (destroyed) *[[A Dictionary of the English Language by Samuel Johnson|''A Dictionary of the English Language by Samuel Johnson]] *Adolf Frederick's Silver Cutlery Set *Adolf Hitler's Colored Pencils *Adolph Hitler's Microphone *Adolphe Chaillet's "Shelby" Bulbs *Aegicoros' Goblet *Aesop's Cloak *Aesop's Grapevine *Aesop's Pendant *Aesop's Rope *Aesop's Tablets *Afghan Bronze Vase *AFV Video Screen *Agatha Christie's Typewriter *Agatha Christie's Wedding Ring *Agent Aden Taylor's Deck *Agent Aden Taylor's God-Tier Clock *Agent Aden Taylor's God Tier Outfit *Agent Brady Brown's Glasses *Agent Kipling's Stainless Steel Casio Watch *Aguara's Carob *Ahmahd Shah Durrani's Pesh-Kabz *Airbrushes from Disney Studios *Air from the Great Stink of 1858 *Air Raid Siren from Pearl Harbor *A.J. Hackett's Bungee Cord *Alan Seeger's Helmet *Alan Wake's Flashlight *Albert Butz's Glasses *Albert Einstein's Bridge Device *Albert Einstein's Chalk *Albert Einstein's Comb *Albert Stevens’ Paintbrush *Albrecht Dürer's Rhinoceros Horn *Album of 'The Masked Marauders' *Al Capone's Fedora *Al Capone's Tommy Gun *Aldrich Ames' Chalk *Aleister Crowley's Hat and Sacrificial Knife *Aleister Crowley's Ruby Studded Universal Hexagram Necklace *Alessandro Volta's Lab Coat and Goggles *Alethiometer *Alexander of Abonoteichus' Grimorie *Alexander Alekhine's Chess Set *Alexander Bain's Fax Machine *Alexander Fleming's Beaker *Alexander Graham Bell's Transistors *Alexander the Great's Bronze Breastplate *Alexander the Great's Polished Shield *Alexander the Great's Time-Turner *Alexander the Great's Xyston *Alexander of Greece's Pocket Watch *Alexander Hamilton's & Aaron Burr's Dueling Pistols *Alexander Hermann’s Gold Watch *Alexander von Humboldt's Fern *Alexander Wilson's Falconry Glove *Alexey Leonov's "Near the Moon" *Alexis Soyer's Cutting Board *Alex Mercer's Jacket *Alfred George Hinds's Prison Uniform *Alfred Hitchcock's Metal Pinwheel *Alfred Hitchcock's Shower Curtain *Alfred Hitchcock's Showerhead *Alfred Kinsey's Abacus *Alfred's Monarch Ice Skates *Alfred Nobel's Box Detonator *Alfred Nobel's Curtains *Alfred Packer's Gold *Alfred Snoxall's Lee-Enfield Rifle *Alfred N. Stevenson's Military Helmet *Alfred Stieglitz's Tripod *Alfred Watkin's Theodolite *Alfred Wegener's Parka *Al Herpin's Rocking Chair *Alice Bailey's Necklace *Alice's Crown *Alice Stebbins Wells’ Police Badge *Allan Pinkerton's Briefcase *Alliance Tenna-Scope TV Signal Booster *All Hallow's Eve Pumpkin *Almond Joy *Alpine Brandy Rescue Cask *Aluminum Bluthner Piano *Alvin C. Graves' Tie *Alvin C. York's .45 Colt Automatic Pistol *Alvin C. York's Medal *Amanda Palmer's Ukulele *Amaterasu's Magatama Bead Necklace *Amazon Fish Tank *Amber Cigar Holder *The Amber Room *Amber Sphere *Amber Spyglass *Ambrose Bierce's Skull *Ambrose Burnside's Jacket *Amelia Earhart's Goggles *Amelia Earhart's Lockheed Vega 5B *Amerigo Vespucci's Armor Plate *Amityville House Windows *Analog Password Decoder *Anasazi Rope *Anaxagoras' Krater *Anaximander's Sundial *Andrea del Verrocchio's Workshop *André-Marie Ampère’s Notebook *André Martinet's Phonograph *Andrew Borden's Couch *Andrew Detmer's Gas Mask *Andrew Jackson's Keg of Ale *Andy Wharol's "Campbell's Soup Cans" *Andy Warhol's Concept Dress Mannequin *Andy Warhol's Hair Brush * Andy Warhol's "Marilyn Diptych" *Angelo Faticoni's Chair *Angelo Siciliano's Workout Trunks *Angkor Wat Statue of Vishnu *Angry Birdcage *Animatronic Presidents from the "Hall of Presidents" in Walt Disney World *Ankh Charm *Ann Corio's Bra *Ann Faraday's Jacket *Anna Bertha Ludwig's Wedding Ring *Anna de Coligny's Crown *Anna Pavlova's Swan-Feather Fan *Anne Bonny's Cutlass *Anne Frank's Diary and Ribbon Bookmark *Anne Sullivan's Pearl Necklace *Annette Funicello's Beach Ball *Annie Oakely's Bonnet *Ansel Adams' Camera *Antarctic Whaling Station Camp *Anthony Bishop's Manuscript *Antipater's Helmet *Antoine Lavosier's Candle *Antoine Lavosier's Microscope *Anton Chekov’s Pince-Nez *Antonietta Dell'Era's Ballet Slippers *Antonio Stradivari's Violin Strings *Anton Praetorius' Hymn Book *Anubis Canopic Jar *Anubis Shrine Pyramid *Aphrodite's Ankle Bracelet *Aphrodite's Girdle *Apollo 11 Moon Rock *Apollo 13 Command Module *Apollo 15 Geologic Hammer and Falcon Feather *Apophis Statuette *Apple of Discord *Apollo's Bows *Arceus' Plates *Archibald Spooner's Cloak *Archimedes's Bathtub *Arc Light from Iroquois Theater *Ares' Gauntlets *Ariadne's Spindle *Aristotle's Lyre *Armand David's Glasses & Zucchetto *Arrhenius's Gloves *Arrow of Alan Gua *Arrow of Time *Arthur Aston's Wooden Leg *Arthur Claude Darby's Rope *Arthur Conan Doyle's Disintegration Machine *Arthur Conan Doyle's Pipe *Arthur Conan Doyle's Trenchcoat *Arthur Evans' Magnifying Glass *Arthur Wellesley's Boots *Arthur Wynn's Journal *Artifact-Tracking Football *Ashley "Ash" William's Double-Barrel "Boomstick" *Ashley Revell's Tuxedo *Assorted Herbs (Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme) *Athena Parthenos *Athena's Aegis *Athena’s Breastplate *Atlantean Crystal Pendant *ATLAS Android Test Subject *Atlas' Globe *Atticus Finch's Pocketwatch *Attila the Hun 's Battleaxe *Attila the Hun's Swaddling Blanket *Audio-Healing Tuning Fork *Auguste Escoffier’s Tasting Spoons *Auguste Rodin's Hammer and Chisel *Automatic Vaccum *Autumn Leaves *Axe Ring *Azletar *Aztec Bloodstone B *Baba Gulabgir’s Flute *Babe Ruth's 714th Baseball *Babe Ruth's Baseball Bat *Babe Ruth's Baseball Glove *Babel Stones *Babushka's Scrub Brush *Babylonian Battery *BACCCU Horn *Bag of Holding Messenger Bag *Baiju Bawra's Oil Lamp *Bakelite Dress Clip *Balancing 2B Pencil *Balda's Bough of Mistletoe *Bao-Ding's Balls *Barbra's Trenchcoat *Barbwire from Auschwitz *Barnard Elliott Bee Jr.'s Civil War Uniform *Baron Samedi's Top Hat *Barrel from Niagra Falls *Barry Larkin's Olympic Torch *Barry Seal's Aviation Radio and Headset *Barry White's 1979 Stutz IV-Porte *Bartending Beer Taps *Baruch Spinoza’s Icosahedron *The Baseball that killed Ray Chapman *Bass Reeve's Marshal Badge *Ba Statuette *Bataan Death March Dogtags *Battle of Trenton Hessian Plate *Battle Spears *Baychimo Steering Wheel *The "Bayeux Tapestry" *Baylor Dodgeball *'Beach Blanket Bingo' Bingo Stamper *The Bean Family's Chains *Beatrice Portinari's Shroud *Beatrix Potter's Scarf *Beatrix Potter's Tea Set *Beau Brummell's Cravat *Beauty and the Beast's Rose *Bedlam Cot *Beethoven's Ear Horn *Beethoven's Piano *Bela Lugosi's Cape *Bell and Howell's Spectroscope *Belle Boyd's Dress *Bell from Carmo Convent *Bell Gunness' Wheelbarrow *Bell X-1 "Glamorous Glennis" *Bender Family Hammer *Bender Family Knife *Benedict Arnold's Sword *Benedict Arnold's Wig *Benito Mussolini's Brass Knuckles *Benjamin Franklin's Glass Armonica *Benjamin Franklin's Key *Benjamin Franklin's Lightning Rod *Benjamin Franklin's Ring *Benjamin Hornigold's Tri-Corner Hat *Benkei's Weapons Pouch *Benny Goodman's Clarinet *Benvenuto Cellini's Salt Cellar and Silver Spoon *Berlin Wall Spray Paint *Bernard Bosanquet's Cricket Ball *Bertrand Russell's Teapot *Bessus' Crucifix *Betsy Ross' Sewing Needle *Betty White's Pearl Earrings *Beverly Hills Supper Club Cash Register *B. F. Skinner's Dippy Bird *Bill Anderson's Apron *Bill Clinton's Saxophone *Bill Cosby's Radio *Bill Hick's Contact Lense *Bill Murray's News Camera *Bill Todman's 'Penny Ante' Board *Bill Watterson's Transmogrifier Gun *Billy Bretherton's Bug Spray *Billy Club from the Standford Prison Experiment *Billy Joel's Harmonica *Billy Loomis's Cell Phone *Billy the Kid's Boots *Billy the Kid's Repeater *Billy the Puppet's Tricycle *Bing Crosby's Record Player *Binnacle from the USS Squalus *Bird's Postal Hat *Black Bart's Cannon *Black Bart's Sextant *Blackbeard's Sword *Black Canary's Fishnet Leggings *Black Hawk's Shackles *Black Oni Mask *Black Peter's Coal *Black Jake's Faro Game Table * Black Ribbon from the 2013 London Marathon *"Black Sabbath" Bat Skull *Blackthorn Shillelagh *Blade's Katana *Blaise Pascal's Calculator *The Blond's '56 White T-bird *Bloody "Bee" Playing Cards *Blue Orb *Blues Brothers' Hats *Blueprint for the Leaning Tower of Pisa *Blueprint for the Taj Mahal *Blue Suede Shoes *Boa Vista Plantation Token *Bobbie the Wonder Dog's Tags *Bobby Blackburn's Crocodile Teeth Dentures *Bobby Jones' Golf Clubs *Bob Falfa's Black '55 Chevy *Bob Fosse's Bowler Hat *Bob Johnstone's Microphone *Bob Ross' Palette *Bobby Fischer's Bag of Marbles *Bobby Jones' Golf Clubs *Bodhidharma's Slippers *Bola Spider Bolas *Boombox from Say Anything *Bonnie & Clyde's Camera *Bonnie & Clyde's Pieces of Clothing *Boots from the Grande Armée *Borgia Family Cup *Boris Karloff's Frankenstein Costume *Boston Pope Night Carts *Bottomless Canteen *Bottomless Cookie Jar *Boudica's Helmet *Bow of Eros *Bow of Leif Ericson's Ship *Box of Chocolates *Box of Crayons *Box of Matches *Box of Tamaya Fireworks from the 1843 Sumidagawa Fireworks Festival *Brad Anderson's Dog Collar *Bram Stoker's Crucifix *Briar Pipe Collection *Briar Rose's Spindle Fuse *Brick from the Berlin Wall *Bricks from the Collyer Brothers Home *Brick from the Great Wall of China *Brick from the K Foundation *Brigadier General Laverlong's Elephant Walking Stick *British WWI Soldier's Helmet from the Battle of the Somme River *Bronze Baby Shoes *Bruce Lee's Punching Bag *Bruce Nolan's Hairnet *Brumberger Industrial Slide Projector *Brutus' Dagger *Buckminster Fuller’s Geodesic Dome Model *Buddy Holly's Sunglasses *Buddha's Alm Bowl *Buddha's Bodhi Tree Leaves *Buddhist Prayer Beads *Buddy Rich's Drums *Buffalo Bill's Mail Bag *Bullfighter Estoque *Bunny Man's Axe *Burt Munro’s Indian Scout *Burt Shavitz' Bee Smoker *Buster Crash Test Dummy *Bust of Diocletian *Butch Cassidy's Pistol *Butch Cassidy's Revolver *Butter Churn from Lancaster County C *Cable from the Warsaw Radio Mast *Cain's Stone *Cake Fork *Cake Tester *Calaveras Skull *Calico Jack's Belt *Calico Jack's Flintlock Pistol *Caligula's Battle Armor *Caligula's Sandles *Calvin Coolidge's Kerosene Lamp *Calypso's Conch *Camera from the Ed Sullivan Show *Camera Obscura *Candy Corn *Can of Red Herrings *Captain Hendrick Goosen's Trawling Net *Captain Joseph White’s Mattress *Cardinal Richelieu's Table Knife *Caretaker's Ribbon *Carey Loftin's Gloves *Car Headlights *Caribou Pelt *Carl Barks' Animation Cels *Carl Gustav Hempel's Apple *Carl Gustav Jung's Cuckoo Clock *Carl Jung’s Sofa Cushion *Carlo Collodi's Bracelet *Carolus Linnaeus' Herbarium *Carlos Arredondo's Hat *Carlos Hathcock's Feather *Carl Sagan's Jacket *Carnation Flower *Captain Edward John Smith's Hat *Carry Nation’s Hatchet *Carrie White's Prom Dress *Carry Nation’s Hatchet *Case of Voodoo Dolls *Casey Jones' Pocketwatch *Cask of Amontillado *Cassandra "Elvira" Peterson's '58 Ford Thunderbird *Cassie Chadwick's Pearl Necklace *Castle Crasher Knight's Weapons *Catherine de' Medici's Corset *Catherine O' Leary's Cow Bell *Catherine the Great's Scarf *Catherine the Great's Washing Board *Cave of the Piasa Bird *Cave Rock *Cecil B. DeMille's Riding Crop *Cecília Meireles' Rose Pen *Celtic Red Deer Hide *Ceramic Black Buffalo *Ceramic Figurine Collection *Cesar Chavez's Hoe *Cesar Chavez's Trellis *Cesira Ferrani 's Pearl Necklace *Chalice of Dionysus *Chameleon Mines *Champollion's Ideographic Dictionary *Chandelier from the Montansier Opera House *Charlemagne's Crown *Charlemagne's Stirrup *Charles II of Navarre’s Bandages *Charles II's Croquet Balls *Charles II's Executioner Axe *Charles VI of France's Torch *Charles Addams' Harpsichord *Charles Babbage's Gears *Charles Babbage Difference Engine *Charles Baudelaire's Second Volume of Les Fleurs du mal *Charles B. Franklin’s Camshaft *Charles Blondin's Tightrope *Charles Blondin's Unitard *Charles Bowle's Flour Sack *Charles Cullen's Scrubs *Charles Darwin’s Magnifying Glass *Charles Davenport's Syringe *Charles Dicken's Badminton Racket *Charles Dodgson's Rosary *Charles Goodyear's Synthetic Rubber *Charles Hanson's Rocking Horse *Charles Kingsford Smith's Airplane's Undercarriage Leg and Wheel *Charles Lindbergh's Spirit of St. Louis *Charles Lyell's Tool Belt *Charles Manson's Metal Guitar Pick *Charles Manson's VW *Charles Martel's Stirrup *Charles M. Shulz's Airbrush *Charles M. Schulz's Pumpkin *Charles Ponzi's Money Clip *Charles Richter and Beno Gutenberg's Paper Roll and Pen *Charles Richter's Fountain Pen and Cap *Charley Parkhurst's Whip *Charlie Chaplin's Bowler Hat *Charlie Chaplin's Cane *Charlotte Corday's Hairbrush *Charlotte Perkins Gilman's Wallpaper *C.H. Bennet's Ball of Twine *Che Guevara's Beret *Cheng and Eng Bunker's Wedding Rings *Chesty Puller's Bullet Shells *Chicago Wheel *Chief Opchanacanough's Bow *Chief Tecumseh's Robes *Chimariko Tribe Shaman Drum *Chi Medallion *Chinese Chopsticks *Chinese New Year Red Envelope *Chinese Orchid *The Chinese Sandlewood *Chris Hadfield's Acoustic Guitar *Christchurch City Cathedral Spire *Christiaan Barnard's Scalpel *Christiaan Huygens’ Prism *Christine Skubish's Toy Blocks *Christopher Columbus' Brooch *Christopher Milne's Sketchbook *Christopher Reeve's Superman Cape *Christmas Cracker *Christmas Lights from the Rockefeller Tree *Christmas Pyramid *Christmas Truce Submarine Ornament *Christian Doppler's Tie *Chowchilla Kidnapping School Bus *Chuck Jones's Glasses *Chunk of the Chelyabinsk Meteor *Chucky Doll *Chung Ling Foo’s Bowl *Chung Ling Soo's Plate *Church of St.Pancras' Altar Cross *Cinderella's Carriage *Cinderella's Glass Knife *Cine-Kodak 8 Model 25 Camera *Civil War Snare Drums *Clap-board from Thriller *Clara Barton's Gloves *Clarence Birdseye's Food Freezer *Clarence Birdseye's Heat Pump *Clarinet *Clarisse La Rue's Electric Spear *Clark Gable's Grooming Kit *Claude Alexander Conlin’s Crystal Ball *Claus von Stauffenberg's Suitcase *Clay Models From "Corpse Bride" *Clement Moore's Pen *Cleopatra's Asp Skin *Cleopatra's Perfume Jar *Cleopatra's Pet Asp *Cleve Hall's Airbrush *Clever Han’s Horseshoes *Clipped Wings of Pegasus *Clock Face and Hands from the Original Big Ben *Closet Door *Clyde Barrow's B.A.R. Machine Gun *Coconut Husks *Coco Chanel's Handbag *Code of Hammurabi Tablet *Cold War Air Raid Siren *Cole MacGrath's Courier Jacket *Colonel Sanders' Suit *Color Wheel *Collection of Jimmy MacDonald's Sound Effect Device *The Colt used by Clement Vallandigham *''Columbia'' Space Shuttle *The Comfy Chair *Complete Encyclopedia Brittanica, Circa 1966 *Confucius' Flip-Flops *Confucius' Paper Lantern *Connor Kenway's Tomahawk *Constantine the Great's Crucifix *Cook's Peppermill *"Cookie Thieves Beware" Cookie Jar *Cookware from the Iron Chef Set *Copper Bowls of Life and Death *Copper Roof Panel from the Plaza Hotel *Coraline Jones' Doll *The Cordwaining Shoebox *Cornelis Drebbel’s Micro-telescope *Cornelis Drebbel's Oar *Corner of Moses Stone Tablet *Corrupted Zalgo Computers *Corsican Vest *Corvo Attano's Gas Mask *Cotton Club Matchbox *Count of St. Germain's Ring *Courrieres Mine Miners Lantern *Covered Wagon *Craig Jackson's Watch *Crazy Horse's Tomahawk *Crown Devon Honey Pot Preserves Jar *Crown of Minos *Crown Prince Sado's Sandals *Crowns of Peter and Ines *Crystal Skull *C.S.A.: Confederate States of America Film Poster *C.S. Lewis' Dining Chair *C.S. Lewis' Tie *C. S. Lewis' Wardrobe *C. S. Lewis' Writing Pen *The Cudgel in the Sack *Cupid's Arrows *Currier & Ives Advent Calander *Cybermen Outfits *Cynthia Doll *Cyrill Demian's Accordion *Cyrus Teed's Orrery *Cy Young's Baseball D *Daft Punk Costumes *Daikoku's Mallet *Daimler Reitwagen *Dale Earnhardt, Sr.'s Race Car *Dalek Costumes *Daniel Defoe's Ship *Daniel Home's Turntable *Daniel Keyes' Pen *Daniel Patrick Carroll's Sequin Dress *Daniel Shay's Shovel *Danish Witch Doll *Dan Maloney's Hockey Stick *Dana Scully's F.B.I Badge *Dana Scully's Glasses *Dan Rowan and Dick Martin's Suits *Dante Alighieri's Death Mask *Dario Gabbai's Shirt *Dark Stone *DARPA GAK Suit *David's Slingshot *David Alexander Johnston's Boots *David Amoss' Bullwhip *David Berkowitz' Dog Collar *David Brewster's Prism *David Bruce's Tie *David Copperfield's Curtains *David "Davy" Crockett's Musket *David Edward Hughes' Harp *David Hahn's Nuclear Reactor *David Livingstone's Diary *Davy Crockett's Raccoon Skin Cap *Davy Jones' Locker *The Dayton Project *D. B. Cooper’s Parachute *D. B. Cooper's Ripcord *Dead Sea Scrolls *Death Instrument *Debbie Reynold's Umbrella *Debbie Stone's Name Tag *Debris from Crush, Texas *Debris from the Amoco Cadiz Oil Spill *Deck of Cards *Decorated Clay Vase *Ded Morez's Staff *Deep Blue *De Historia piscium *Demeter's Bouquet *Dental Floss *Dentist's Chair *Desiderius Erasmus’ Bookmark *Desk *The Devil's Golden Fiddle *Devil Mask *Diagnostic Whistle *Dialga's Diamond *Diego de Landa's Golden Cross *Dimentional Conversion Camera *Dinner Table & Chairs from Dinner For One *Diogenes of Sinope's Barrel *Dipper Pines' Hat *Disintegrating Peppermill *Dmitri Mendeleev's Display of the Periodic Table *Dmitry Pozharsky's Helmet *Doc Brown's Stop Watch *Doc Holiday's Playing Cards *Dog Whistle *Domenico Fontana's Rope *Dominic Cobb's Top *Dominick Labino's Glassblowing Tube *Donald O'Connor's Umbrella *Don Quixote's Lance *Don Yenko's Tool Chest *Donna Summer's Silk Blouse *Door Knob *Doorknob from the Triangle Shirtwaist Factory *Door Knocker From 54 Berners Street, London *Dorothy Arnold's Bonnet *Dorthea Lange's Camera *Dorothy's Silver Shoes *Dough of Kolobok *Douglas Haig's Uniform *Draco's Cloak *Dragon Army Battle Suit *Dream Present *Driftwood from Noah's Ark *Driftwood from the RMS Titanic *Dr. John Crawley's Painting *Dr. Heimlich's Neck Brace *Dr. Valorous Coolidge's Whiskey Shotglass *Duane Jones' Lighter *Duarte Barbosa's Pocket Watch *Duncan MacDougall’s Scale *The Dueling Fiddles *Dun Scotus' Coffin Handle *Durational Spectrometer *Durham Boat *Dutch Army Punishment Whip *DuVall Windshield *Dwight D. Eisenhower's Binoculars E *Eadweard Muybridge's Zoopraxiscope *Earl J. Hickey's List *Earl W. Bascom's Horseshoe *Easter Island Conch Shell *Easton-Bell Aluminum Baseball Bat *Eau De Via Faucet *Ebenezer Thorndike's Lobster Trap *Eddie Morra's Jacket *Edgar Allan Poe's Bust of Athena *Edgar Allan Poe's Quill Pen and Notebook *Edgar Bergen's Stool *Ed Gein's Shovel *Ed Hardy's Shoelaces *Edmond Halley's Telescope *Edmund Hillary's Climbing Gloves *Edmund Mcllhenny's Hot Sauce *Edna St. Vincent Millay's Candle *Edsel Ford Fong's Apron *Eduard Khil's Suit *Edvard Munch's Original Painting of "The Scream" *Edward I of England's Coal *Edward Adamson's Colored Pencils *Edward Bernay's Cigar *Edward John Dent's Chronometer *Edward Lowe's Prayer Censer *Edward Mordake's Second Face *Edward Mueller's Counterfeit Dollar Bill *Edward O. Thorp & Claude Shannon's Pocket Computer *Edward Oxford's Bullets *Edward Teller's Micro-Fission Reactor *Edward Teach's Shackles *Edwin Armstrong's Radio Parts *Edwin F. Glenn's Water Funnel *Ed Wood's Director Chair *Ed Wood's "Glenda" Dress *Eero Saarinen's Model of the Gateway Arch *Eggnog from the Eggnog Riots *Egg of Columbus *Egon Ronay's Crab Cracker *Egyptian Sphinx Slab *Eiffel Tower Parrot Cage *E. J. Pennington’s Motor *The Elephant of the Bastille *Elias Garcia Martinez's Paint Brush Set *Elijah's Cup *Eli's Bible *Eli Whitney's Vest *Eliphas Levi's Pentagram *Elizabeth I's Toilet *Elizabeth Barton's Leather Belt *Elizabeth Bathory's Bathtub *Elizabeth Bathory's Brooch *Elizabeth Bathory's Bucket Handle *Elizabeth Bathory's Crown *Elizabeth Bathory's Handheld Mirror *Elizabeth Bathory's Necklace *Elizabeth Montgomery's Hair Curlers *Elizabeth Short's Dahlia *Elliot Hanfler's Toy Car *Elliot Ness' Handcuffs *Elliot Ness's Tie Clip and Cufflinks *Elsie Wright’s Camera *Elvis Presley's Black Belt *Elvis Presley's Hip-Bone *Elvis Presley's Lost Guitar *Elvis Presley's Originals Music Sheets *Emanuel Swedenborg's Scissor Glasses *Emerald Bow and Arrows *Emil Krebs’ Pince-Nez *Emily Dickinson's Basket *Emma Smith's Gown *Emerald City Glasses *Emilio Carranza's Telegram *Emperor Sutoku's Sutras *Empire State Building Masonry *Endless Bag of Catnip *Endless Paint Can *Enrico Fermi's Leather Shoes *Epicurus's Letters *Epicurus' Molecular Models *Eric Mardsen's Record *Erichthonius of Athens' Scrap of Wool *Eric McMillan's Original Ball Pit *Ergot Bread from Salem *Ernest Hemmingway's Stuffed Marlin *Ernest Hemingway's Typewriter *Ernest Lehmann's Captain Hat *Ernest Shackleton's Can of Sardines *Erno Rubik's Box *Erwin Rommel's Trenchcoat *Erwin Schrödinger’s Cat Collar *Erysichthon of Thessaly’s Axe *Eskimo Spears *Essex Fishing Trawler *E. T. A. Hoffman's Nutcracker *Æthelred the Unready's Crown *Etta James' Microphone *Eustache Dauger's Iron Mask *Evangelista Torricelli's Locket *Evel Knievel's Bike Helmet *Evel Knievel’s Motorcycle Handbrake *Evry Schatzman's Telescope *Excalibur *Extract of Male Angler Fish *Ezekiel Zick's Inhaler *Ezio Auditore's Hidden Blade/Gun *Ezra Meeker's Oregon Trail Beer F *Fall of Saigon Metal Staircase *Fangs of Julunggul *F.A.O. Schwarz's Toy Box *Faraday's Magnets *'Fear Factor' Camera *Fei Lian's Bag *Feline Scratching Post *Ferdinand Magellan's Astrolabe *Ferdinand Magellan's Pin *Ferdinand Magellan's Sextant *Ferdinando de' Medici's Piano *Ferdinand Verbiest's Prototype Automobile *FERMIAC *Ferruccio Lamborghini's Tractor *Ferruccio Lamborghini's Ferrari Clutch *Fidel Castro's Cigar Box *Fiji Mermaid *Fine China Set *Finger Cymbals *Finn McCool's Shillelagh *Fiorello La Guardia's Sledgehammer *Fire Alarm *Fire Hose *Fire Treasure *Firewood from the Execution of Jacques De Molay *First Box of Wheat’s *First Hand-held Tape Recorder *First Steiff Bear *First Wheel *Fish's Aviator Hat *Flamingo Tin *Flare Gun from the RMS Lusitania *Flash's Boots *Flat Top Little General Store Gas Sign *Flidais' Staff *Flight 180's Rudder *Florence Nightingale's Lamp *Flower Vase *Folsom Prison Ball and Chain *Football Bomb *Fork from the Donner Party *Fork Handles *Fox Mulder's F.B.I Badge *Fox Mulder's 'I Want To Believe' Poster *Fox Sister's Seance Table *Fran Dresher's Lipstick *Francis Bacon's Pipe *Francis Church’ Original Editorial *Francis Scott Key's Musket *Francis Tresham's Letter *Francesco Borgia's Dagger *Francisco I. Madero's Sombrero *Francesco Maria Guazzo's Hands of Glory *Francisco Pizarro's Compass *François l'Olonnais Gemstone Ring *Francois Villon's Inkwell *Frankish Franscesca Throwing Axe *Frank Abagnale Jr.'s Checkbook *Frank Buck's Camera *Frank Conibear's Conibear Trap *Frankie Avalon's Suntan Lotion *Frank Lloyd Wright's Blueprints of "Fallingwater" *Frank Lloyd Wright's Pick-Up Sticks *Frank Morris' Spoon *Frank West's Camera *Frans Masereel's Burin *Franz Kafka's Bed Springs *Franz Mesmer's Magnets *Franz Reichelt’s Parachute *Franz Stigler's Rosary *Fred G. Johnson's Circus Banners *Fred Roger’s Slippers *Freddie Mercury's Moustache and Striped Tights *Fredric Wertham's Comic Book Rack *Frederick Law Olmsted's Map of Central Park *Freezing Snowglobe *Frequency-Interfering-Surveillance-Holograph (F.I.S.H) *French Unicorn and Griffin Tapestry *Frey's Sword *Frida Kahlo's Thorn Necklace *Friedrich Nietzsche's Moustache Clippings *''Friends'' Sofa *Frigg's Spinning Wheel *Fritz Haber's Gas Mask *Frostie's Pipe *The Funniest Joke In The World G *Gaius Appuleius Diocles' Chariot *Galen of Pergamon's Scalpel *Galileo Galilei's Astrolabe *Ganesha's Broken Tusk *Ganges River Water *Gan Ning's Bells *Garðar Svavarsson's Ship *Gary Brolsma's Glasses *Gary Busey's Motorcycle Helmet *Gary Coleman's SAG Card *Gaspard de Coligny's Gauntlet *Gaspar Melchor de Jovellanos' Desk *Gas Station Sign from the 1973 Oil Crisis *Gavrilo Princip's FN-Model 1910 Pistol *Gear Shift Knob *Geber's Battery *Geber's Glassblower *Gene Kelly's Umbrella *General Electric Can Opener *General Hume's Six Guns *General Tso's Pet Chicken's Bones *Gene Roddenberry's Glasses *Genghis Khan's Helmet *Ghengis Khan's Mace *Genghis Khan's Saddlebag *Geoffrey Chaucer's Chessboard *Geoffrey Chaucer's First Poems *Georg Joachim Rheticus' Compass and other effects *George Armstrong Custer's Bugle *George Bellows’ Fight Ticket *George Carlin's Microphone *George Cayley's Coat *George Fan's Sketchbook *George Frederic Handel's Baton *George Joyce's Uniform *George Maledon's Gavel *George Patton's Grenade *George Patton's Steel Military Helmet *George Plantagent's Corkscrew *George Reeves' Eyeglasses *George Romero's Camera *George Romero's Directors Chair *George Romero's Flashlight *George Vanderbilt's Keys to the Biltmore Estate *George Washington's Bleeder *George Washington's Colichemarde *George Washington's Teeth *George Went Hensley's Bible *Georges Mochet's Pedal Car *Georges Pierre Seurat's Bathers at Asnieres *Georgia O'Keeffe's Watering Can *Georg Wilhelm Richmann's Metal Tongs *Gerolamo Cardano's Dice *Geronimo's Skull *GFS Cooking Spray *Ghostbuster Proton Pack *Ghosts of Christmas History's Robes *Giacomo Casanova's Hair Tie *Gilles de Montmorency-Laval's Closet Key *Ginnie Wade's Bread Dough *Giotto di Bondone's Lantern *Giovanni Boccaccio’s Laurel Wreath *Giovanni De Ventura's Beak Mask *Giovanni Malatesta's Gloves *Giratina's Platinum *Girolamo Savonarola's Crucifix *Giuseppe Caspar Mezzofanti’s Zucchetto *Glass Coca-Cola Bottle *Glass Eye *Glass Jar from the Donner Party *Glass Plate *Glue from Victor Clairmont's *Goblet of Severan *Godfrid's Ladle *Goetz Open Feather 0-10 Telephone Token *Gold Bond Bottle Caps *Golden Cap *Golden Egg *Golden Fleece *Golden Miniature Dragon Statue *Golden Nugget Ashtray *The Golden Rope *Golden Scale *Gold Spike from the Trans-Continental Railroad *Golem Quartet Statues *The Gordian Knot *Gordon Gekko's Cellphone *Gordon Ramsay's Chef Knives *Gottfried Mind’s Copper Plate *Gotz von Berlichingen's Prosthetic Arm *The Governor's Knife *The Grapes of Wrath *The Great Omani's Handcuffs *The Green Thumb *Gregor-Bavari Perfume Bottle *Gregor Mendel's Glasses *Gregor Mendel's Magnifying Glass *Greta Garbo's Make-Up Kit *The Griffin Memorial Medallion *Grigori Rasputin's Prayer Rope *Groucho Marx's Honorary Oscar *Guardian Scarecrow *Guglielmo Marconi's Electronic Oscillator *Guglielmo Marconi's Ring *Guillaume Duchenne's Electrodes *Guillermo del Toro’s Notebook *Guru Gobind Singh's Kirpan *Guru Gobind Singh's Kangha *Guru Gobind Singh's Kara *Guru Gobind Singh's Kachhera *Guru Gobind Singh's Preserved Kesh *Guy de La Brosse's Garden *Guy Fawkes' Fireworks *Guy Fawkes' Gun Powder & Gun *György Dózsa's Crown *György Dózsa's Pitchfork *Gypsy Rose Lee's Veils H *Hachiko's Collar *Hakim Abu'l-Fath Gilani's Hookah *HAL 9000 *Halloween Apple *Halloween Candy Container *Halo Activation Indexes *Hamburger Hill Hand Grenade *Hammer of Sucellus *Hammurabi's Ring *The "Hand of Faith" *Hand of Midas *Hank Aaron's Batting Equipment *Hannah Cullwick's Collar *Hannibal Bacra of Carthage's Elephant Tusk *Hannibal Barca of Carthage's Whip *Hannie Scaft's Bullet Charm *Hans Christian Ørested's Compass *Hans von Bulow's Piano Wire *Hansje Brinker’s 'index finger' *Harland David Sander's Recipe Journal *Harley Quinn's Mallet *Harold Shipman's Bonesaw *Harriet Tubman's Thimble *Harris Farmer's Hoe *Harry Belafonte's Spotlight *Harry Blackstone Sr.'s Lightbulb *Harry Houdini's Boxing Glove *Harry Houdini's Handcuff Key *Harry Houdini's Pocketwatch *Harry Houdini's Top Hat *Harry Houndini's Wallet *Harry Hurt’s Helmet *Harry S Truman's Newspaper *Harry Wheatcroft's Rose *Harry Winston's Loupe *Harvey Fletcher's Hearing Aid *Harry Kellar's Lamp *Hassan-i-Sabbath's Qama Dagger *Hassan-i Sabbah's Turban *Hatfield and McCoy Family Rifles *Hatshepsut's Golden Beehive *Haunted Accordion *The Haunting of Hill House *Hayreddin Barbarossa's Cannons *H.C. Andersen's Bedroom Wall Painting *Headphones *The Heart of Frankenstein's Monster *Heart of the Ocean *Hedy Lamarr's Dress *Heimdall's Trumpet *Heinrich Hertz's Battery *Heinrich Himmler's Wristwatch *Heinrick Muller's Golden Party Badge *The Heirloom Seal of the Realm *Helen Keller's Doll *Helen Keller's Pencil *Helen Keller’s Rocking Chair *Helen of Troy's Cuff Bracelet *Hendrick Lucifer's Matchbook *Henri Becquerel's Maltese Cross *Henrietta Robinson's Shawl *Henry Brown's Wooden Crate *Henry Cotton's Tooth Clamp *Henry Dreyfuss' Princess Telephone *Herny Every's Paraso *Henry Ford's Model T *Henry Heimlich's Tie *Henry J. Heinz's Bottle *Henry Meigg's Warrant Book *Henry Morgan's Sword *Henry Morton Stanley's Map *Henry Wadsworth Longfellow's Cross *Henry Work's Grandfather Clock *Henry VIII's Belt *Henry VIII's Wedding Ring *Hephaestus' Vase *Hera's Peacock Feather Fan *Heraclitus' Knucklebones *Herbert Morrison's Microphone *Herman Melville's Harpoon *Hermann Ebbinghaus' Pencil *Hermann Rorschach's 10 Cards *Hermann von Helmholtz's Research Papers *Hermann von Teschenberg's Veil *Hermes' Winged Shoe *Herbie the Love Bug *Herculaneum Lantern *Hernan Cortez's Espada Ropera *Hernan Cortez's Golden Plate *Hernan Cortez’s Golden Signet Ring *Hernan Cortez's Helmet *Hernando de Soto's Dry Compass *Herod the Great's Sword *Herophilos' Knife *Hero's Aeolipile *Hestia's Cauldron *H.G. Wells' Opera Glasses *H.H. Holmes' Cough Syrup *High Striker *Hippocrates' Fibula *Hippocrates' Leech Jar *Hippolyta's Girdle *Hippolyte Bernheim’s Cravat *Hitoshi Christopher Nikaidoh's Elevator Suspension Wires *HMS Dreadnought Hoax Costumes *Hole-in-one Golf Club *Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch *Holy Lance *Homer's Scrolls *Homestuck Artifacts *Homunculus *Honami Koetsu's Ceramic Bowl *'Honey Do You Love Me?' Pin *Honjo Masamune *Honoré Daumier's Canvas *The Hope Diamond *Horace Wells’ Top Hat *Horn of Plenty *Horse Cigarette Case *Horus' Boat *The Hot Potato *Hot Wheels Toy Car *Hotel Key *House of Commons Masonry *Howard Carter's Shovel *Howard Hughes' Coasters *H.P. Lovecraft's Silver Key *Huangbo Xiyun's Hanfu *Hubert Wolfe+585 Sr's Letterpress *Hugo Weigold's Net *Humphrey Bogart's Cigarettes *Hunter Doherty Adam's Jack-in-the-Box *Hypatia's Chariot I *Ian Curtis's Vox Phantom Special VI Guitar *Ian Fleming's Pistol *Ib Amulet *Ibn al-Baytar's Pendent *Icarus' Chains *Ice Age Fossil *Ice Flower *Ice Treasure *Idina Mendzel's Broomstick *ID Sniper Rifle *Ignaty Gryniewietsky's Tattoo Box *Igor Sikorsky's Helicopter *Inari's Jewel *Indiana Jones's Whip *Indian Larry’s Toolbox *Infirmary Pin *Inquisition Torture Saw *Inscription on the Main Entrance of The Globe Theater *Inuit Water Pouch *Invincibility Raincoat *iPod *Irish Washing Rag *Iron Bars from the UpStairs Lounge *Iron Maiden from Nuremberg *Iron Trivet *Irrational Abacus *Isaac Asimov's Glasses *Issac Newton's Apple *Issac Newton's Cravat *Issac Parker's Noose *Isadora Duncan's Scarf *Isambard Kingdom Brunel's Cigar Box *Ishikawa Goemon's Kunais *Ishinosuke Uwano’s Passport *Issac Watts' Bible *Issue Fifteen of Amazing Fantasy *Issue One of Action Comics *Issue One of The Fantastic Four *Issue One of The X-men *Issue Twenty-Seven of Detective Comics *Italian Laughter Bell *Itch-Inducing Toaster *Its Floating Balloons *Ivan Pavlov's Bell *Ixtab's Noose *Izanagi’s Comb *Izzy Einstein and Moe Smith's Police Badges J *Jack Daniel's Original Whisky Bottle *Jack Dawkins' Red Suitcase *Jack Duncan's Spur *Jack Frost's Staff *Jack Kerouac's Typewriter *Jack Ketch's Axe *Jack London's Dog Collar *Jack Ryan's Wrench *Jack Sheppard's Hammer *Jack Sparrow's Compass *Jack Torrance's Croquet Mallet *Jack the Ripper's Lantern *Jackie Robinson's Baseball *Jackson Freeman's Orbitoclast *Jackson Pollock's Cigarettes *Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm's Kinder- und Hausmarchen *Jacob "Jack" Kevorkian's Otoscope *Jacob Kurtzberg's Belt *Jacques Cousteau's Goggles *Jacques Cousteau's Diving Suit *Jade Butterfly *Jade Orb *Jalal-ud-Din Muhammad Akbar's Smoke Pipe *Jamaica Ginger Bottle *Jamal White's Hosting Chair *James Abbot McNeill Whistler's Whistler's Mother *James Allen's Memoir *James Bartley's Britches *James Bett's Cupboard Handle *James Braid's Chair *James Clerk Maxwell's Camera Lens *James Cook's Scarf *James Dean's 1955 Prosche 550 Spyder, aka "Little Bastard" *James Dean's UCLA Varsity Jacket *James Dinsmoor's Dinner Bell *James Earl Ray's Rifle *James Fenimore Cooper's Arrow Heads *James Henry Atkinson's Mouse Trap *James Hoban's Drawing Utensils *James Hutton's Overcoat *James M. Barrie's Grandfather Clock *James M. Barrie's Suitcase *James Smithson's Money *James Warren and Willoughby Monzani's Piece of Wood *James Watt's Steam Condenser *Jane Austen's Gloves *Jane Pierce's Veil *Janine Charrat's Ballet Slippers *Janis Joplin's Backstage Pass from Woodstock *Janus Coin *The Japanese Nightingale *Japanese Oni-mask *Jappa Needles *Jar of Molasses from The Boston Molasses Disaster *Jar of Semper Augustus Bulbs *Jar of Shiva *Jar of Sugar Plums *Jason Voorhese's Machete *Jean Chastel's Silver Gun *Jean Fleury's Aztec Gold Coins *Jean-Frédéric Peugeot's Pepper Mill *Jean-Paul Marat's Bathtub *Jean-Pierre Christin's Thermometer *J. Edgar Hoover's Tie *Jefferson Davis' Boots *Jefferson Randolph Smith's Soap Bar *Jeffery Dahmer's Handkerchief *Jeffery Dahmer's Refrigerator *Jemmy Hirst's Carriage Wheel *Jerome Monroe Smucker's Canning Jars *Jesse James' Saddle *Jesse James's Pistol *Jerry Garcia's Blackbulb *Jerry Siegal's Sketchbook *Jesse Owen's Running Shoes *Jester's Mask *Jesus Christ's 3 Crucifixion Nails *Jesus Christ's Crown of Thorns *Jet Glass Cicada Button *Jim Davis' Pet Carrier *Jimi Hendrix's Bandana *Jimi Hendrix's Bong *Jimi Hendrix's Guitars *Jimmie Rodger's Railbrake *Jimmy Durante's Cigar *Jimmy Gibb Jr's Stock Car *Jimmy Hoffa's Comb *Jim Jones’s Medical Needle *Jin Dynasty Chainwhip *Jingle Harness *J.M. Barrie’s Swiss Trychels *J. McCullough's Golf Ball *J.M.W. Turner's Rain, Steam and Speed-The Great Western Railway *Joan of Arc's Chain Mail *Joe Girard’s Keys *Joel Brand's Playing Cards *Johann Maelzel's Metronome *Johann Rall's Poker Cards *Johann Tetzel's Indulgence *Johann Wolfgang von Goethe's Prism *Johannes Diderik van der Waals's Gloves *Johannes Gutenburg's Memory Paper *Johannes Gutenburg's Printing Press *Johannes Kepler's Telescope Lense *John A. Macready's Ray-Bans *John Anthony Walker's Minox *John A. Roebling's Steel Cable *John Axon's Footplate *John Bardeen's Radio *John Brown's Body *John Brown's Machete *John Cabot's Map *John Carl Wilcke's Rug *John C. Koss SP3 Stereophones *John Dalton's Weather Vane *John Dee's Golden Talisman *John Dee's Obsidian Crystal Ball *John Dee's Seal of God *John DeLorean's Drawing Table *John Dillinger's Pistol *John D. Rockefeller's Bible *John Dwight’s Hammer *John F. Kennedy's Coconut *John F. Kennedy's Presidential Limousine *John F. Kennedy's Tie Clip *John Flammang Schrank's Bullet *John Flaxman's Casting Molds *John Gillespie Magee, Jr.'s Pen *John Hancock's Quill *John Hendrix's Bible *John Henry's Sledge Hammer *John H. Kellogg's Bowl *John H. Kellogg's Corn Flakes *John Holland, 2nd Duke of Exeter's Torture Rack *John Holmes Pump *John Hunter's Stitching Wire *John Hunt's Knife *John Kay's Needle *John Keat's Grecian Urn *John, King of England's Throne *John Langdon Down's Hat *John L. Sullivan's Boots *John Lennon's Glasses *John "Liver-Eating" Johnson's Axe *John Logie Baird's Scanning Disk *John Macpherson's Ladle *John Malcom's Skin *John McEnroe's Tennis Racket *John Milner's Yellow '32 Ford Deuce Coupe *John Moore-Brabazon’s Waste Basket *Johnny Depp's Scissor Gloves *Johnny Smith's Steering Wheel *John Paul Jones's Sword *John Pemberton's Tasting Spoon *John Philip Sousa's Sousaphone *John Rambo's Composite Bow *John Simon Ritchie's Padlock Necklace *John Stump's Sheet Music of'' Faerie's Air and Death Waltz'' *John Sutter's Pickaxe *John von Neumann's Abacus *John Walker's Walking Stick *John Wayne Gacy's Clown Painting *John Wayne Gacy's Rubber Nose *John Wesley Powell's Canoe *John Wesley Powell’s Canteen *John Wilkes Booth's Boot *John Wilkes Booth Wanted Poster *John William Polidori's Bookcase *Johnny Appleseed's Tin Pot *Johnny Weismuller's Loincloth *Joker's BANG! Revolver *Jon Stewart's Tie *Jorge Luis Borges' Scrapbook *Jose Delgado's Transmitter *Josef Mengele's Medical Equipment *Josef Mengele's Scalpel *Joseph Ducreux's Cane *Joseph Dunninger's Pocket Watch *Joseph Dunningers’s Props *Joseph Force Crater's Gavel *Joseph Fourier's Pocket Knife *Joseph Goebbel's Radio *Joseph Kittinger's Parachute *Joseph McCarthy's List of Communists *Joseph-Michel Montgolfier's Wicker Basket *Joseph of Arimathea's Tomb Rock *Joseph of Cupertino's Medallion *Joseph Polchinski’s Billiard Ball *Josephus' Papyrus Papers *Joseph Stalin's Sleep Mask *Joseph Valachi's '58 Impala *Joshua's Trumpet *Joshua Vicks's Original Batch of Vicks Vapor Rub *Jost Burgi's Armillary Sphere *J.R.R. Tolken's Ring *J.T. Saylors's Overalls *Juana the Mad of Castiles' Crown *Juan Pounce de Leon's Chalice *Juan Ponce de León's Helmet *Juan Seguin's Bandolier *Jubilee Grand Poker Chip *Judah Loew ben Belazel's Amulet *Judas Iscariot's Thirty Pieces of Silver *Jules Leotard's Trapeze Net *Jules Verne's Original Manuscripts *Julia Agrippa's Chalice *Julia Child's Apron *Julia Child's Whisk *Julian Asher's Violin *Julian Assange’s Flash Drive *Julius Caesar's Wreath *Jumper Cables *Jürgen Wattenberg's Leather Provision Bag *Justus von Liebig's Mirror K *Ka Statuette *Kappa Bone *Kamakazi Bi-Plane *Karen Silkwood's Shower *Karen Silkwood's Steering Wheel *Karl Benz's Toolbox *Karl Ferdinand Braun's Cathode Tube *Karl Marx's Desk *Karl Wallenda's Tightrope *The Katanas of the 47 Ronin *Katie's Security Camera *Katia and Maurice Krafft’s Fire Retardant Suits *Katniss Everdeen's Bow *Kaspar Hauser's Knife *Kay Kāvus's Throne *Keith Moon's Drumset *Kelly Monico's Samba Dress *Kerry King's B.C. Rich KKV Signature V Guitar *Kerry King's Guitar Pick *Kessler's Photograph *Keys to the Alhambra *Keys to the Tower of London *Key to Tutankhamun's Tomb *Khasekhemwy's Sceptre *Kikunae Ikeda's Beaker *Kim Jong-Il's Glasses *Kincaid Lantern *Kincaid Pickaxe *King Akhenaten's Crown *King Arthur's Dagger *King George III's Crown *King James’ Bible *King Kamehameha's Hawaiian Lei *King Kamehameha's Tiki Idol *King Lear's Crown *King Midas' Scepter *King Solomon's Bottle of Black Glass *King Solomon's Ring *Knife from the Isabella Stewart Gardner Museum Art Theft *Klaus Nomi's Bowtie *Knecht Ruprecht's Bag of Ashes *Kodak Brownie Hawkeye Camera *Kōjin's Hearth Stone *Kon-Tiki *Kozyrev Mirror *Krampus' Birch Tree Branches *Kriangkrai Techamong’s Vacuum Cleaner Bag *Kublia Khan's Leather Belt *Kunoichi Tanto *Kuzma Minin's Butcher Knife L *Lady Godiva's Saddle *Lady Liberty Lighter *Lady Jane Grey's Necklace *Laika's Harness *Lake Peigneur Diamond Drill Bit *Lance Armstrong's Trek Bicycle *Lantern Corps Rings *Laozi's Calligraphy Brush *Lara Croft's Holdsters *Larry Walters' Lawn Chair *Laughing Moai *Laundry Basket from 'The Merry Wives Of Windsor' *Laurel and Hardy’s Hats *Laurence Shirley's Noose *La Volpe's Cowl *Lawrence of Rome’s Gridiron *Lazarus of Bethany's Grave Clothes *Leaf Blower/Vacuum *Leatherface's Chainsaw *Leather Satchel *Lee Harvey Oswald's Rifle *Lee Morgan's Trumpet *Leena's Bed and Breakfast Painting *Lee Travis' Fedora *Left 4 Dead Survivor Clothing *Left Handed Whopper Rapper *Leg Lamp *Leif Ericson's Helmet *Lenape Tribe's Cloak and Artifacts of Nature *Lenoard A. Funk Jr's Thompson Submachine Gun *Leonard Smith's TV *Leonardo da Vinchi's Gargoyle *Leonardo da Vinchi's Perpetual Motion Machine *Leonardo da Vinchi's Notebook *Leonidas' Cestus *Leonid Telyatnikov's Firefighter Gloves *Leotard from the Cirque du Soleil *Leroy Brown's Coat *Leroy Brown's Suit Jacket *Levi Strauss's Original Pair of Jeans *Lewis Carroll's Looking Glass *Liberty Bell Ruby *Licking Dog Collar *Light Stone *Lighter *Lightning Treasure *Lillian Russell's Evening Gloves *Lily Tomlin's Rocking Chair *Linda Lovelace's Bathing Suit *Lion Head Ring *The Lion man of the Hohlenstein Stadel *Lisa del Giocondo's Teeth *Liss Seltzer Bottle *Little Mac's Boxing Gloves *Liu Ziye's Tanto *Lizzie Borden's Compact *Lloyd Loar's Mandolin *Lloyd Olsen's Axe & Mike the Headless Chicken's Head *Loaded Six Sided Dice *Locker Doors from the Sandy Hook Shooting *Lockheed SR-71 "Blackbird" *Lon Chaney Jr.'s Make-up Kit *Lone Rangers Mask *Lonely Christmas Ornaments *Loki's Feather Cape *Lorand Eotvos' Balance Scales *Lord Alfred Tennyson's Cracked Mirror *Lorena Bobbit's Knife *Lord Byron's Cloak *Lottery Ticket, Circa 1950s *Louis Agassiz's Iron Auger *Louis Braille's Leather Awl *Louis Chevrolet's Helmet *Louis Daguerre's Camera Obscura *Louise Elisabeth de Meuron's Ear Trumpet *Louis Le Prince's Camera *Louis Le Prince’s Film Spools *Louis Pasteur's Beaker *Louis Pasteur's Gloves *Louis Pasteur's Milk Bottle *Louis Prang's Original Christmas Cards *Louis Slotin's Screwdriver *Louis Vuitton's Suitcase *Louis XIV's Mirror *Louis the XIV's Scepter *Louis XIV's Sundial *Louis XIV's Peg Solitaire *Loukas Notara's Turban *Lourdes, France Madonna Statue *Love Potion no. 9 *L. Sprague de Camp's Theodolite *Lu Bu's Battle Armor *Lucius Apuleius' Pet Donkey Hoofs *Lucius Copelands’ Boiler *Lucky’s Magical Charms *Lucky Strike Cigarette Tin *Lucrezia Borgia's Comb *Lucy's Diamonds *Ludwig II of Bavaria's Cloak *Ludwig Miles van def Rohe's Drawing Board *Ludwig van Beethoven's Clock *Luigi Galvani's Bio-Electric Wires *Luigi Galvani's Electric Device *Luigi Galvani's Scalpel *Luigi Lucheni's Dagger *Lully's Staff *Lumiere Brother's Cinematograph *Lycaon's Ladle M *The Maccabee's Menorah *Macbeth's Sword *MacGyver's Swiss Army Knife *Madame Alexe Popova's Tea Set *Mafia Knuckle Dusters *Magician's Cotton Sheets *Magician's Cufflinks *Magic Sand *The Magna Carta *Magnifying Glass *Magnus Ver Magnusson's Belt *Maitreya's Purse *Majidae Mic *Malachite Ring *Malcolm Forbes Odometer *Mansa Musa's Gold Bars *Mama Cass' Ham Sandwich *Man Ray's Camera *Mandala Tapestry *Manfred von Richthofin's Triplane *Marble Block from The Papal States *Marco Polo's Compass *Marco Polo's Chopsticks *Marcus Aurelius' Sword *Marcus Brutus' Dagger *Marie Antoinette's Guillotine Blade *Marie Antoinette’s Cake Server *Marie-Jean-Leon Lucoq, Marquis d'Hervey de Saint Denys' Memento Mori *Margaret Devaney’s Pocketknife *Margaret Hamilton's Broomstick *Margaret Hughes' Stage Dress *Margaret Q. Addam's Badge *Margaret Mitchell’s Manila Envelopes *Maria Montesori's Gloves *The "Marie Celeste" *Marie Curie's Research Papers *Marie Curie's Silver Pendant *Marie Curie's Vial of Radium Salts *Marie Guichon's Red Hood *Marie Laveau's Crucifix *Marie Laveau's Voodoo Doll *Marie Tussaud's Wax *Marilyn Monroe's Hairbrush *Marilyn vos Savant's Pen *Mariner 4 Scrap Metal *Mark Antony's Roman Aquila *Mark Twain's Fountain Pen *Marquis de Sade's Pillow *Mars' Ancile Buckler Shield *Marshall Fields' Chevrolet Impala *Marshall Ratcliff's Santa Claus Suit *Martha Graham's Ballet Shoes *Martin Luther King Jr.'s Bible *Martin Luther King Jr.'s Handcuffs *Martin Luther King Jr's Shoes *Martin Luther's Cross *Martin Luther's Nails *Marty Cooper's Cellphone *Maruyama Ōkyo's Paintbrush *Marvin Middlemark's Rabbit-Ears *Mary I of England's Dress *Mary I of England's Pearl Pendant *Mary I of England's Tea Cup *Mary Ann Cotton's Apron *Mary Baker's Necklace *Mary Delany's Embroidery Samples *Mary Magdalene's Cross Pendent *Mary Mallon's Cleaver *Mary, Queen of Scott's Croquet Mallet *Mary Shelley's Box Desk *Mary Shelley's Glasses *Mary Somerville's Book *Mary Wortley Montagu's Floralistry Gloves *Mary Worth's Mirror *The Masakichi Statue *Masao Asano's Racing Car '42' '' *Masco Brand Pocket Knife *The Mask *Mask of Anubis *Master Sword & Hylian Shield *Mata Hari's Stockings *Mattel Blue Race Car Toy *Matthew Brady's Shoes *Matthew Walker's Rigging Rope *Matteo Bandello's/Arthur Brooke's Cross *Maui's Fishhook *Maurice Koechlin's Original Eiffel Tower Model *Maurice Tillet's Trunks *Maurice Vermersch's Waffle Iron *Mauro Dolce's Seismoloy Chart *Mayan Sacrificial Knife *Max Keith's Test Bottle of Fanta *Max Schreck's Fake Teeth *Max Sievert's Brass Blow Torch *Max Wertgeimer's Zoetrope *Maxwell's Silver Hammer *Mayan Calander *M. C. Escher's Pen *M. C. Escher's Sphere *M.E. Clinton James's Fake Military Uniform *Mehmed III's Silken Cord *Mel Brook's Hat *Mel Water's Shovel *Memorial Fresco of Hanno the Elephant *Mercy Brown's Shawl *Meshach Browning’s Turkey Quill *Mesopotamian Bronze Stele *Metacomet's War Bonnet *Metal Lunchbox *Metal Ram's Head Drawer Handle *Metal Rooster Statue *Metal-Smithing Blacksmith Gloves *Metal Whistling Top *Meteor Fragment *Methuselah's Shawl *Meyer Lansky's Desk Fan *"Miami Zombie" Rudy Eugene's Bible *Michael Durant's Dogtags *Michael Fagan's T-Shirt *Michael Faraday's Balloons *Michael Jackson's Glove *Michael Jackson's Red-and-Black Jacket *Micheal Keaton's "Beetlejuice" Makeup *Michael Malloy's Scarf *Michael Meyer's Kitchen Knife *Michael P. Murphy's Tactical Radio *Michelangelo's Brushes *Michel Lotito's Mineral Oil *Michiel de Ruyter's Crest *Michonne's Katana *Mictlantecuhtli Statue *Midori Naka's kimono *Miguel de Cervantes' Windmill *Mika Jenkin's Sword and Scabbard *Mike Rowe's Ballcap *Mikhail Britnev's Journal *Miles Davis' First Trumpet *Milk Drinking Hindu Statues *Minamoto no Yoritomo's Katana *Minecraft Creeper Wind-Up Toy *Ming Vase *Minoan Trident *Minoru Yamasaki's Model of the World Trade Center *Mirin Dajo's Rib Bone *Missile from the Zone of Silence *Miss Karen Eiffel's Keyboard *Miss Van's Gas Mask *Mitch Hedberg's Glasses *Mithridates VI of Pontus' Cup *Miyata Unicycle *M.K. "Mahatma" Ghandi's Dhoti *M.K. "Mahatma" Ghandi's Glasses *M.K. "Mahatma" Ghandi's Sandals *M.K. "Mahatma" Ghandi's Spinning Wheel *Mohamed Bouazizi's Gas Can *Molotovs from Stalingrad *Mona Lisa's Wooden Teeth *Mongol General's Shortbows *Mongol Paiza *"Monkey" Typewriter *Monopoly Board from the Great Train Robbery *Montgolfier Brothers' Sackcloth *Mordecai Kaplan's Torah *Morphers *Mother Teresa's Rosary *Mound Builder Hoe *Movie Projector from the Berlin Wintergarten Theatre *Mr.Bean's Teddy Bear *Mr. Freeze's Freeze Gun *Mr. Mental and Coco's Fezzes *Mrs. Pac-Man's Bow *Mr. Creosote's Tie *Mug *Muhammad Ali's Boxing Gloves *Muhammad's Ghutrah *Mummification Gauze *Muhammad ibn Zakariya al-Razi's Mortar & Pestle *Musician's Fiddle *The Murder Tools from Grigori Rasputin's Assassination *Murray Becker's Camera *Myrrha's Noose *Myron of Eleutherae's Bronze Discobolus Discus N *Nacy Jean Costigan's Rubber Ball *Nails from the Crucifixion of St. Peter *Nancy Etticoat's Candle *Napoleon Bonaparte's Hat *Napoleon Bonaparte's Pocket Watch *Napoleon Bonaparte's Violin *Nathan Coker's Apron *Nathan Hale's Noose *Nathan J. Barnatt's Shoes *Nathuram Godse's Pisto *Natinim Wooden Wedding Band *Narcissus' Hand Mirror *Narcissus' Pond Water *Nat Turner's Knife *Naughty/Nice List *Navajo Dream Catcher *Ned Kelly's Plate Armor *Ned Kelly's Revolving Rifle *Neil Harbisson's Eyeborg *Neil Patrick Harris' Handheld Microphone *Nelson Mandela's Bandages *Nereus' Walking Stick *NERF Recon Prototype *Nero's Lyre *NES Zapper *NES Super Scope *New Year's Noise Makers *New York City WABC Record Playing Equipment *Niccolo Machiavelli's Chains *Nicholas Flamel's Cauldron *Nicolas Appert’s First Can *Nicolaus Copernicus' Armillary *Nicolaus Copernicus' Planetary Models *Niels Finsen's Lighter *Night Fury Scale *Ninigi-no-Mikoto's Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi *Ninigi-no-Mikoto's Yata no Kagami (Mirror of Truth) *Nipsey Russell’s Buzzer *Nisqually Totem Pole *Non-Exploding Hand Grenade *Nordic Rune Stone *Norge Porthole *Norman Babcock's Hoodie *Norman Collin's Tattoo Gun *Norman Foster's Blueprints *Norman Rockwell’s Pipe *Norman Selfe's Pot Boiler *North Pole Sign *Norwegian Icebox *Nostradamus's Cherry Jam *NYPD Mug Shot Polariod O *Oak Tree *Oaxaca Pinata *Oda Nobunaga's Tabi Sandals *Oddjob's Hat *Odysseus’s Bag of winds *Ogier The Dane's Shield *O.J. Simpson's Ford Bronco *The Old Man and the Sea *Old Mose *Ole Kirk Christensen’s Wooden Blocks *Oliver Addams' Locket *Oliver Cromwell's Armor Breastplate *Oliver LeVasseur's Sword *Oliver Wendell Home's Spectroscope *Oliver Winchester's Rifle *Olmec from ''Legends of the Hidden Temple *Olympus SP 320 Camera *Omphalos Stone *The One the Got Away *Orested's Compass *Orca-Angering Spatula *Orient Express Railroad Tie *Original 8 Ball *Original Battleship *Original Blue Star Lick and Stick Tattoo *Original Bok Choy Boys *Original Bouncy Ball *Original Box of Candy Canes *Original Bricks of the Kaaba *Original Can of Worms *Original Conch Shell *Original Copy of "A Christmas Carol" *Original Copy of I, Libertine *Original copy of Sexual Healing *Original Copy of the Jungle *Original Cover of the Book of Kells *Original D&D Dice and Game Board *Original "Don't Tread on Me" Flag *Original Dolls of Mr. Punch and Judy *Original Dorchester Pot *Original Empire State Building Spire *Original Film Reel of "Dating the Enemy" *Original Gatling Gun *Original Ginsu Knife *Original Iron Pillar of Delhi *Original Jaws Poster *Original Just Dance Neon Gloves *Original "Knock-knock" Joke Door Knocker *Original LEGO Bricks *Original Machus Red Fox *Original Maltese Falcon *Original Mistletoe *Original MP 42 *Original "Original" Ray's Pizza *Original Papyrus "Tale of the Doomed Prince" *Original Photo 51 *Original Recording of "Pelo Telefono" *Original Recording of "Superstition" by Stevie Wonder *Original 'Route 66' Sign *Original Rugby World Cup *[[The Original Scroll of On the Road by Jack Kerouac|Original Scroll of On the Road by Jack Kerouac]] *Original Seven League Boots *Original Silver Screen *Original Skydiving Suit *Original Slinky *Original Tape of "A Charlie Brown Christmas" *Original Ten Books of Plato *Original TGC Edition of Exodia *Original Teflon-coated Pan *Original Thneed *Original Wind and Fire Wheels *Original Works of Toriyama Sekien * Oroborus Wooden Ring *Orpheus' Lyre *Orson Welles's Microphone *Orville Wright's Aviator Goggles *Orville Wright's Bicycle *Osama Bin Laden's Shell Casings *Osborne Reynolds' Attire *Oscar Hedstrom’s Gear Shift *Osiris' Flail *Otis Barton's Bathysphere *Otto Frank's Star of David *Otto Lilienthal's Hang-Glider *Otto von Guericke’s Magdeburg Hemispheres *O-yoroi Armor *Owain Glyndwr's Surcoat *Ozzy Osbourne's Amp P *Pablo Picasso's Chisel *Pacal the Great's Sarcophagus *Pachycrocuta Jawbone *Padlock Charm *Paintbrush from a Radium Watch Factory *Palkia's Pearl *Pamela L. Traver's Umbrella *Pancho Villa's Boots *Pandora's Box *Paracelsus' Medicine Bag *Paris' Arrow *Paris Opera Chandelier *Parmenides of Elea's Tunic *Paschal Beverly Randolph's Crystal Ball *Patsy Ann Campbell's Tanning Bed *Patty Hearst's M1 Carbine *Patrick Henry's Letter Opener *Paul Bunyan's Axe *Paul Ekman's Nesting Dolls *Paul Morphy's Chess Piece *Paul Revere's Lantern *Paul Rusesabagina's Telephone *Paul Tibbet's Binoculars *P-body Android Test Subject *Pear Tree *Pearl of Wisdom *The Pearl of the World *Pedro Álvares Cabral's Original Chart of Brazil *Pellegrino Ernetti's Chronovisor *Pencil Sharpener *Penguin's Hat and Umbrella *Pepsi Bottle *Pepsi Bottle Cap *Perceval Camper Carbon Fiber Knife *Percival's Grail Sword *Percy Spencer's Microwave Oven *Pere Fouettard's Whip *Perk-a-Cola Machines *Perpetually Burning Torch *Persephone's Pomegranate Seeds *Persian Spear *Peter Carl Faberge's Caliper *Pete Conrad's Space Boots *Peter Henlein's Nuremberg Egg *Peter Laurie's Eyeglasses *Peter Pan's Tunic *Peter the Great's Cape *Phineas Gage's Tamping Iron *Phalaris' Brazen Bull *Phidias' Hammer and Chisel *Philip K. Dick's Journal *Phillip James' Riata *Philip Van Doren Stern's Upholstery Brush *Philosopher's Stone *The Phoenix *Phoenix Wright's Magatama *Pickens County Courthouse Window *Pickled Dragon *Pieces of the Antikythera Mechanism *Piece of Halley's Comet *Pieces of Yolanda Saldivar's Gun *Pied Piper's Flute *Pierre-Auguste Renoir's Easel *Pierre-Auguste Renoir's Two Girls Playing the Piano *Pierre Charles L'Enfant's Compass *Pieter Stumpp's Wolf Skin *Pike Carousel Horse *Pike River Mine Hardhat *Pilot Episode of 'America's Funniest Home Videos' *Piltdown Man Skull *Pimp Cane *Pink Floyd's Remaster of 'Another Brick in the Wall' *Pinto Colvig's Clown Shoes and Nose *Pipe from the Children’s Crusades *Pipe Organ from Diana's Funeral *Plastic Waste Bin *Plinko Board & Chips *Pliny the Elder's Scroll *Plutus's Key *Poisoned Candy Apples *Poké Ball *Polde Bibič's Tree Leafs *Pol Pot's Punji Sticks *'Polybius' Arcade Cabinet *Pompeii Amphora *Pompeii Pithos *Ponce de Leon's Cloth *Pontiac Firebird Trans Am 1976 *Pont-Saint-Esprit Bread Knife *Pony Express Messanger Bags *Pope Clement VI’s Papal Bulls *Pope John Paul II's Assassination Bullet *Pope John Paul II's Papal Tiara *Pope Leo XIII's Rosary *Pope Urban II's Robe *Pope Urban II's Stole Vestment *Poppa Neutrino's Oar *Porcelain Doll *Portal Gun *Portobello Pin-Cushion *Portraits Used in The Original Production of Ruddigore *Potatoes from the Great Irish Famine *Pots from the Hanging Gardens of Babylon *Prehistoric Plant Pollen *Preston Brooks' Cane *Preserved Head of Medusa *Preserved Shark Fin *Primo Levi's Scarf *Primordial Tar from Pitch Lake, Trinidad *Prince Hussain's Flying Carpet *Princes in the Tower's Red Rose Petal *Prince's Keyboard *Procrustean Bed *Professor Layton's Hat *Prop bomb from the Batman series *Prokop Divi's Lighting Rod *Propellers from the Spirit of St. Louis *PS3 Wireless Controller *Psy's Tuxedo Jacket *P.T. Barnum's Spinning Top *P.T. Barnum's Top Hat and Cane *Ptolemy's Refracting Mirror Lense *P. T. Selbit's Box and Saw *P. T. Selbit's Cheese Wheel *Puckle Gun *Pulley Block form the Mary Celeste *Pykrete Destroyer *Pyrrhus of Epirus' Helmet *Pytheas' Tin Ingots *Pythia's Tripod Q *QI Klaxon *Qin Shi Huang's Mallet *Qin Shi Huang's Mian Liu *Qing Dynasty Vase *Queen Ka'ahumanu's Lei Niho Palaoa *Queen Mary I's Crystal Vials *Queen Victoria's Wedding Cake *Qu Yuan's Scroll R *Radioactive Box of Twinkies *Raggedy Ann and Andy *Raijin's Drum *Rake *Ralph H. Baer's Original Simon *Ralph Kramden's Bowling Ball *Ralph Waldo Emerson's Trowel *Ramesses I's Headdress *Ramesses I's Medallions *Ramesses II's Tankard *Randy Gardner's Coffee Mug *Raphael's Canvas *Ra's Crook and Flail *Ra's Solar Barge *Raspberry Beret *Ration Tin from the Grande Armee *Raven Feather *Rawlings Leather Football Helmet *Ray Charles Sunglasses *Ray Harryhausen Model Collection *Raymond Chandler's Pipe *Raymond Kaskey's Portlandia *Raymond Loewy’s Bus Model *Raymond Loewy’s Pencil Sharpener *Ray Price’s Wheelie Bar *RC Racing Car *Reanimating Shrunken Head *Reception Bell from the Hotel California *Red Adair’s Hardhat *Red Clown Nose *Red Forest Flute *Red Monogrammed Tie *Red Orb *Red Velvet Swing *Reflective Beach Umbrella *Remati Shackle *Rembrandt Harmenszoon van Rijn's Picture Frame *Renee Shin-Yi Chen's Porcelain Baby Doll *René Magritte's Pipe and Bowler Hat *Ren Statuette *Reusable Neutron Bomb *Reviving Pacemaker *R. H. Macy’s Clothes Hanger *Rhodes Marble Bowl *Ricardo Serato's Radio *Richard Chase's Steak Knife *Richard E. Byrd's Smoking Pipe *Richard F. Gordon Jr's Spacesuit Helmet *Richard Granger's Cigar Box *Richard Granger's Glove *Richard Granger's Knife *Richard Granger's Pistol *Richard Granger's Whip *Richard III's Crown *Richard the Lion-hearted's Armor *Richard Nixon's Shoes *Richard O'Brien's Stockings *Richard Owens' Bayonet *Richard Trevithick's Iron Rails *Richtofen's Wunderwaffen *Rick Grimes's Colt Python *Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus Band Instruments *Ring of Gyges *Rin Tin Tin's Leash *Rip Taylor's Confetti Cannon *Riverton Maximum Security Prison Quartz Mine *R.K. Wilson's Camera *RMS Titanic Coal Room Spun Handle *Roald Amundsen's Steering Wheel *Roanoke Knife *Robert the Bruce's Tartan *Robert Bullock's Gavel *Robert Crisp's Cricket Bat *Robert E. Lee's Saddlebag *Robert Ettinger's Metre Ruler *Robert Falcon Scott's Goggles *Robert Frost's Globe *Robert Frost's Pitchfork *Robert Goddard's Experimental Rockets *Robert Hanssen's Palm III PDA *Robert Johnson's Guitar *Robert Joseph White's Pipe *Robert Louis Stevenson's Bookends *Robert Oppenheimer's Desk Lamp *Robert Ripley's Safari Hat *Robert Shuland's Horse Rib Bone *Robert Stroud's Canary Cage *Robert the Doll *Robert Wadlow's Shoes *Robin Hood's Arrow *Robin Hood's Cap *Robot Matchbox *Rod of Asclepius *Rod Serling's Cigarette Case *Rodney Wood's Propane Heater *Roger Bacon's Magnifying Glass *Roger Bacon's Robe Belt *Roger Federer's Tennis Racket *Roger Nowell's Wig *Roger Patterson's Film Camera *Roll of Pennies *Rollie Free’s Showercap and Speedo *Roman Scales *Romano Cattaneo's Alfa Romeo Spider *Romulus and Remus' Shepard Staff *Ronald Reagan's Jelly Beans *Ronald Reagan’s Swim Trunks *Rosa Parks' Bus Seat *Rosalind Franklin's DNA Sequencer *Roseland Ballroom Marquee *Rosemary's Baby Carriage *Roses and Cognac *The Rosetta Stone *Rosie the Riveter's Rivet Gun *Ross Bagdasarian Sr.'s Witch Doctor Mask *Roswell Collection *Roy & Elise Olmstead's Radio Equipment *Roy Fransen's Diving Board *Roy Sullivan's Hat *Rubble from Sodom and Gomorrah *Rube Goldberg's Styling Pencil *Rube Goldberg's 'Thing' *Rube Goldberg's Wire Collection *Rubik's Cube *Ruby Slippers *Rudolph's Nose *Rudolf Koch's Font Design Papers *Rudolph Valentino's Cigarette *Rudyard Kipling's Rickshaw *Ruins from the city of Atlantis *Rumpelstiltskin *Rumpelstiltskin's Spinning Wheel *Rush Limbaugh's Microphone *Russian Nesting Doll *Ruth Graves Wakefield's Baking Sheet *RWC 2011 Finals Ball S *Sabine *Saburo Miyakawa's Hachimaki *Sacagawea's Indian Peace Medal *Sacred Papyri of Seleucia *Safe Deposit Box *Saint Jame's Fuller's Club *Saint Jude's Carpenter's Rule *Saint Jerome's Lion Claw Thorn *Saint Lucia's Skull *Saint Matthew's Tax Lodger *Saint Matthias' Axe *Saint Nicholas' Gift Bag *Saint Nicholas' Three Stockings *Saint Patrick's Bell *Saint Paul's Cross-Hilted Sword *Saint Paul's Letter *Saint Peter's 2 Keys *Saint Philip's Basket *Saint Sebation's Arrow *Saint Simon's Saw *Saint Thomas's Carpentry Square *Saint Valentine's Amethyst Ring *Saint Valentine's Rosary *Salem Witch Trials Gavel *Salem Saberhagen Animatron *Sallah, the Soothsaying Sultan *Sally Tompkins' Medical Kit *Salmaan Taseer's Glasses *Salt Shaker *Salvador Dali’s Cane *Salvador Dali's Moustache Wax *Salvador Dali's Paintbrush *Salvation Army Bell *Salzburg Marionette Theater Marionette *Samson's Jawbone *Samuel Allison's Dark Tinted Goggles *Samuel Clemens' Riverboat Whistle *Samuel Colt's Gun Barrel *Samuel Pepy's Monocle *Samuel Pepys' Wheel of Parmesan Cheese *Samuel Taylor Coleridge's Fishing Net *Samuel Ruben’s Batteries *Samus Aran's Armor *The Sanderson Sisters' Black Flame Candle *Sands of Iwo Jima *Sands from Normandy *Sandstone Bricks from the Pyramid of Giza *Santiago Ramon y Cajal's Microscope *Sapphires of Vali *Sarah Bernhardt's Evening Gloves *Sarah Osbourne's Dress *''Saturn V'' *Sburb Beta Disks *Scallop Shell of the sons of Zebedee *Scarab of Imhotep *Schaefer Beer Tray *Scheherazede's Bracelet *The Schlange *Schrodinger's Cat *Scorpion's Ropedart *Scott Joplin's Cigarette Case *Scroll of Qi *Scott Joplin's Piano *Searchlight from Alcatraz *Second Chance Heroes Artifacts *Secretariat's Horseshoes *Sedna's Seashell *Seductive Spectacles *SEES's Evokers *Selene's Tiara *Sentient Ra Card *Serial Killer Hook *Sergeant Stubby's Coat *Sergei Prokofiev's Chess Board and Pieces *Seti I's Obelisk *Shah Jahan's Taj Mahal Spire *Shards of the Cross of St. Andrew *Shaka Zulu's Bongo Drums *Shaka Zulu's War Mask *Shamu's Tank *Shard from the Lens of the Lighthouse of Alexandria *Sharpie Permanent Marker *Sheldon Silverstein's Shaving Razor *Shell Fragment from the V-1 Doodlebug *Sher Shah Suri's Helmet *Sheut Statuette *Shield from the Battle of Thermopylae *Shigechiyo Izumi's Kimono *Shigeru Miyamoto's Keyboard *Shiro Ishii's Medal *Shirt of Nessus *Shoes from the Tank Man *Shō Shin's Tonfa *Shotaro Ishinomori's Pen and Sketch Pad *Shwinn Exercise Bike *Siberian Mammoth Tusk *Sigmund Freud's Cigar *Sigmund Freud's Mantle Clock *Sigmund Freud's Marble Tablet *Sigmund Freud’s Spectacles *Silap Inua Totem *Silver Bracelet *Silver Bullet *Silver Goblet *Silver Sugar Tongs *Silver Wing *Simo Häyhä's M-28 Mosin–Nagant Rifle *Simon Steven's Windmill *Sinclair Lewis's Writing Desk *The Singing Bone *Sinon's Helmet *Sir Mix-A-Lot's Bling Ring *Siren Rock Pendent *Sitting Bull's Riding Blanket *Skanderberg's Helmet *Skeleton Key *Ski Gloves *The Slayer's Scythe *Sledge Hammer from the Ohio State Prison Fire *Slender Suit *Slue-Foot Sue's Bustle *Smiling Dog Photograph *Snow White's Apple *Snow White's Mirror *Sobriety Coin *Soccer Ball from the Death Match *Sock Sowachowski's Hat *Socrates' Toga *Soda Fountain Machine *Sodom and Gomorrah Salt Mask *Sogdianus' Scimitar *Solac Electric Toaster *Soldier of Fortune's Cloth Cap *Solomon W. Golomb's Polyominoes *Sonman Mine Pickaxe *Sophie Lyons's White Gloves *Soul Dew *Souvenir Ashtray *''SpaceShipOne'' *The Spaghetti Tree *Spartan Armor *Spartacus' Armor *Sparticus' Retiarius *Special Order 191 Cigars *Sphinx's Gear *Spine of the Saracen *Spring-heeled Jack's Boots *Stack of 12 Cans of Campbell’s Soup *Stadium Seats from the 1896 Olympics *Staff of Moses *Stage Door from CBGB's *"Stagecoach" Mary Fields S&W .38 "Lemon Squeezer" *Standing Mirrors *Stanley Kramer's Film Reel *Stan Rogers Wedding Ring *Star Jelly *S.T.A.R.S. Samurai Edge Pistol *State vs Bonner Cap Gun *Statues of Castor and Pollux *Statue of Euryale *Statue of St. Bartholomew *Statues from the Mausoleum of Halicarnassus *Statues of Zeus and Hera *Steel Girders From Warehouse 12 *Stephen Wiltshire's Pen *Steve Bolander's '58 Chevy Impala *Steve Jobs' Hardrive *Steve Kordek's Pinball Machine *Steve McQueen's 650cc Triumph TR6 Trophy Motorcycle *Steven Hawkins's Wheelchair *Steven Spielberg's Clapper Board *Sticky String *Stingy Jack's Turnip Lantern *St. George Ring *St. George's Lance and Shield *Stingray Barb *The St. Lawrence Memorial Medallion *Stone from Stonehenge *Stone from the "Wailing Wall" *Stones from The Dancing Plague of 1518 *Stone of Destiny *Stone of Truth *Stonewall Jackson's Piece of Shrapnel *Stormtrooper E-11 Blaster Rifle *Studio 54 Disco Ball *Stuffed Rat *Stuffed Speckled Chachalaca *St. Valentine's Day Massacre M1 Thompson *Subtle Knife *Sucellus' Hammer *Sue's Tooth *Suffocating Railroad Spike *Sugar Skull *Sulla's Grass Crown *Summer Camp Inflatable Mattress *Sunbeam Mix Master *Sun Tzu's Dao Sword *Superman's Suit *Susan Hayward's Silk Dress *Susanoo's Totsuka-no-Tsurugi (Sword of Strength) *Su Song's Armillary Sphere *Svetlana Pankratova's Shoes *Sweeny Todd's Barber Shop Razor *Swiss Miss-Hap Mug *Sword of Apostle Simon Peter *Sword of Damocles *Sylvester Graham's Original Graham Crackers *Sylvia Browne's Pearl Earrings *Sylvia Plath's Typewriter T *TableTop Fiasco Dice *Tactical Soccer Ball *Tallulah Bankhead's Bentley *Tangram set of Captain Donnaldson *Tanto Blade Set *Tarnhelm *T. B. Beet's Bullet *Tea Box from the Boston Tea Party *Ted Bundy's Bracelet *Ted Kaczynski's Typewriter *T.E. Lawrence's Keffiyeh *T.E. Lawrence's Motorcycle *T.E. Lawrence's Thawb Robe *Telegraph from Oman *Teressa Bellissimo's Platter *Terri-Jean Bedford's Leather Bondage Straps *Terry Pratchet's Chest *Terror Mask *TF2 Artifacts *Thaddeus Cahill's Teleharmonium Keyboard *Thai Ngoc's Pillow *Theodore Roosevelt's Hunting Rifle *Theodore Roosevelt's Glasses *Theodore Roosevelt's Teddy Bear *Theodor Seuss Geisel's Typewriter Keys *Theodor Seuss Geisel's Grinch Santa Hat *Theodor Seuss Geisel's Reindeer Antlers *Theophilus Carter's Alarm Clock *Thespis' Robes *The Thing *Thomas Allbutt's Thermometer *Thomas Anstey Guthrie's Stone *Thomas Crapper's Handbell *Thomas Edison's Bioelectric Stagecoach *Thomas Edison's Wax Cylinder *Thomas Jefferson's Quill *Thomas Jefferson's Wig *Thomas Jeffries' Boomerang *Thomas J. Maloney's Gavel *Thomas Midgley, Jr.’s Gas Pump *Thomas More's Pendant *Thomas Nast's Wood Engraving, Caught *Thomas Townsend Brown's Gravaton *Thor's Belt *Thor's Gauntlets *Thor's Hammer *Thought Recording Phonograph *The Three Golden Devil Hairs *Three Pointed Hat *Threshold of Limentinus *Thunderstone Axe *Thuringia Healing Blade *Tibetian Chimes *Tigers Eye Crystal *Tiles from the Orleans Parish Women's Prison *Tim Berners-Lee NeXT Computer *Tim Horton's Coffee Cup Tray *Timo Pitkämö's Sparkler *Timothy Leary's Reading Glasses *Tinker's Lucky Penny *Tito Puente's Original Studio Master of Oye Como Va *Titus Salt's Ottoman *Titus' Quadriga *Tobias Bamberg’s Ball *Todd McFarlane's Pen *Tod Sloan's Boots *Toga from 'Animal House' *Toilet Paper Roll *Tom Emanski’s Video Tapes *Tom Ketchum's Hat *Tom Selleck's Moustache Comb *Tomahawk Reflex Hammer *Tomas de Torquemada's Chain *Tomas de Torquemada's Torch *Tommy Cooper's Fez *Tommy Johnson's Guitar *Tony Montana's M16A2 *Toothbrush *Topsy the Elephant's Chain *Torch of Thanatos *Torii from Nagasaki *Toxic Red Rose *Toy Box from "Children of The Corn" *Trail of Tears Quilt *Trail of Tears Turquoise Ring *Training Flight 22 *Train Throttle from the Great Hinckley Fire *Trayvon Martin's Hoodie *Tree Branch *Tree from the Rockefeller Center *Tree Seeds *Trevilian of Lyonesse's Horse Saddle *Trim Tab of The Voodoo Chile *Triple 777 Train *Trismegistos' Emerald Tablets *The Trojan Horse *Trowel from the Great Wall *Trunk from Bramshill House *Tsunokuma Sekiso's Gunbai *Tsutomu Yamaguchi's Stamp *Tupac Shakur's Gold Necklace *Turret from the Great Wall of China *Tutankhamen's Ankh *Tutankhamen's Earpools *Twelfth Night Yellow Stockings and Cross Garters *Twin chairs from "Who wants to be a Millionaire" *Tycho Brache's Prosthetic Nose *The Types & Printing Press from the Type Riot of Toronto *Typhon's Scale *Tyreese's Hammer *Tyr's Right Hand U *Uke Mochi's Suzu *Ulrich Rülein von Calw‘s Leather Mining Apron *Ulysses S. Grant's Flask *'Umar ibn Al-Khattāb Sword *Umbrella *Umbrella Man's Umbrella *Union and Confederate Soldier Hats *Union Pacific Big Boy *"Urchin" Model Paperweight *Uri Geller's Spoon *U.S.M.C Lighter *USS Constitution Walking Stick *USS Eldridge (DE-173) Ship's Barometer V *Valentine's Day Massacre Brick Chipping *Valentino Liberace's Microphone *Valerie Solanas' Copy of Scum Manifesto *Val Valentino’s Mask *Vasco da Gama's Compass Needle *Vasily Vereshchagin's Palette *Vātsyāyana's Scrolls *Velvalee Dickinson's Doll *Vedran Smailovic's Cello *Venis de Milo's Arms *Vial of Radithor *Victorian Swallow Mizpah Brooch *Victorian Advent Calendar *Villejuif Leaflet *Vincent Price's Cane *Vincent Van Gogh's Ear *Vincent Van Gogh's Paintbrush *[http://warehouse13.wikia.com/wiki/Vincent_Van_Gogh%27s_Stormy_Night Vincent Van Gogh's Stormy Night]'' '' *Vincent Van Gogh's Vase with 12 Sunflowers *Viracocha's Staff *Virgil's Staff *Virginia Apgar’s Stethoscope *Virginia Johnson's Clipboard and Pen *Virginia Woolfe's Door *Vitalis of Milan's Chain *Vitellius's Cloak *Vitruvius' Ballista *Vladimir Gavreau's Fan Blade *Vladmir K. Zworykin's Cathode Tube *Vlad III's Hat *Vlad the Impaler's Spear *Vlad the Impaler’s Sword *Voodoo Doll from Haiti *Voltaire's Cello *Von Dutch’s Pin Striping Brush *The Voynich Manuscript *Vyasa's Jade Elephant W *Waiting Room Chair *Wallace Hartley's Violin *Wall Mounted Bottle Opener *Walt Disney's Paintbrush *Walter Chrysler's Building Spire *Walter Fredick Morrison's Cake Pan *Walter Freeman's Ice Pick *Walter Halloran's Crucifix *Walter Potter's Taxidermy Knife *Walter Potter's Taxidermy Wire *Walter Raleigh's Smoking Pipe *Walt Whitman's Chalkboard and Chalk *Walter Winchell's Tie Clip and Cufflinks *Wangari Maathai's Seeds *Warehouse 13.1 Diorama *Warehouse 13 Garden Gnomes *Warner Brother Studio's Drum Set *Washington Irving's Saddle *Water Bucket *Water from the River of Styx *Watergate Scandal Lock Picks *Wat Tyler's Lance *Wat Tyler’s Money Sack *W. B. Yeats Glasses *W.C. Field's Juggling Balls *Webb C. Ball’s Railroad Chronometer *Werner Thomas' Accordion *Wes Craven's Freddy Krueger Glove *Wet Floor Sign *Whisk *Whistler's Mother's Rocking Chair *White Fan *The White Kiswah *"Whose Line is it Anyway's" Scenes from a Hat's American Hat *Wild Bill Hickok's Playing Cards *Wilem Jansz's Boomerang *Wilhelm Reich's Cloudbuster *Wilhelm Rontgen's Monocle *Will Eisner's Drawing Board *William Alexander Hammond's Tie *William Allen White's Notepad *William Beadle's Carving Knife *William Beebe's Umbrella *William Chaloner's Groat *William Coffin Coleman's Cooler *William the Conqueror's Scabbard *William Dampier's Eyeglass *William Etty's Canvas *William Gilbet's Lodestone Amber *William Hanna and Joseph Barberas' Pens *William Henry Harrison's Podium *William Hornaday's Zookeeper Cap *William James Sidis' Bookcase *William Jennings Bryan's Gold Certificate *William J. Simmon's Klan Cloak *William Kempe's Pipe and Tabor *William Kogut's Playing Cards *William L. Allen's Leather Helmet *William Lindbergh's Baby Shoes *William Masters' Stethescope *William Mulholland's Clipboard *William Murdoch's Boiler *William Newton McComb's Infantry Sword *William Penn's Hat *William Robinson's Chest *William Schwenck Gilbert's & Arthur Seymour Sullivan's Top Hats *William Seabrook's Cookpot *William S. Graves' Lighter *William Shakespeare's Chair from the Globe Theatre *William Shakespeare's Lost Folio *William Shakespeare's Neck Ruff *William Shakespeare's Poison Stage Prop from "Romeo and Juliet" *William Sianis' Goat Horns *William Sommer's Marionette *William Stoughton's Gavel *William Sydney Porter's Watch Chain and Comb *William Tell's Crossbow *William Tell's Rabbit Foot *William Thompson's Preserved Scalp *William Whewell's Lab Coat *William Wordsworth's Necktie *William Wymark Jacobs’ Monkey Paw *William Wymark Jacobs' Tea Kettle *Wilt Chamberlain's Shoes *Wilton Ivie's Notepad *Winchester Mystery House *Windscale Fire Milk Bottle *Wine Barrel used for George Plantagenet, 1st Duke of Clarence *Wine Decanter *Wings of Daedalus *Winslow Homer's Boat Cleat *Wish Granting Kettle *The Witches' Cauldron *Witch Hat *Wite-Out Bottle *Witold Pilecki's Auschwitz Jail Clothes *Wrigley' s Juicy Fruit Gum *The Wright Brother's Wright Flyer *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart's Conductor Baton *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart's Flute *The Wonderful Wizard of Oz *Wooden Barn Beam *Wooden Doll from Croton *Woodstock Tie Dye Shirts *WWII Viewmaster *Wyatt Earp's Sheriff Badge *Wyrd Water X *Xenon Disco Dance Floor *Xiahou Dun's Eyepatch and Glass Eye *X-ray Specs Y *Yatagarasu's Feather *Yi Peng Sky Lantern *Yogi Raj Bengali's Cobra Basket *Yogi Subbayah Pullavar's Stick *Yo-Yo *Yuan Chonghuan's Knife *Yule Logs *Yuri Gagarin's Spacesuit Z *Zamboni *Zanzibari Cannon *Zeppelin *Zeus' Laurel *Zeus' Lighting Bolt *Zhang Heng's Seisometer *Zhong Kui's Hat *Zishe Breitbart’s Chain *Ziryab's Oud *The Zodiac Killer's Cryptogram *The Zodiac Killer's Hood *Zororoaster's Bones